Devil Inside
by LoNeR-YuFFiE
Summary: [Songfic] Maybe there's a devil or something like it inside


**

* * *

**

**Devil Inside**

Uriko se acomodó sus desordenados cabellos y comenzó a sonar una música que no conocía. A su vez, una bestia interior trataba de salir.

Clic!

_**Play**_

**Everybody wants me to be their angel**

**Everybody wants something they can cradle**

**They don't know I burn**

**They don't know I burn**

**They don't know I burn**

**They don't know I burn**

_Todos me quieren para que sea su ángel_

_Todos quieren algo que puedan acunar_

_Ellos no saben que yo ardo_

_Ellos no saben que yo ardo_

_Ellos no saben que yo ardo_

_Ellos no saben que yo ardo_

Se llevó las manos al pecho. No de nuevo, no esa valquiria… No ese monstruo que quema todo lo que ve y lo que toca. Todos la toman como Uriko, la pequeña gatita indefensa. ¿Qué? Ella es mucho más que eso. Pero aquella bestia quería salir de nuevo, quería tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Uriko-chan, el angelito, el pequeño bebé.

**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside**

**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me**

**Devil (or something like it) inside**

**Maybe theres a devil somewhere really deep inside me**

**Devil inside of me**

**Jealous angel deep inside me**

_Quizás hay un demonio (O algo parecido) dentro_

_Quizás hay un demonio (O algo parecido) dentro de mí_

_Demonio (o algo parecido) dentro_

_Quizás hay un demonio en algún lugar realmente profundo dentro de mí_

_Demonio dentro de mí_

_Ángel celoso profundamente dentro de mí_

Ese demoño dentro de ella crecía, crecía y se hacía cada vez más visible. Sus ojos tornaban su color, su tez blanca camiaba, su expresión de niña y su inocencia se desvanecían con el pasar de los segundos. Todo era cuestión de esperar a que la pequeña gatita se transformara en una bestia. Profundo, dentro de ella, había un demoño.

**You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels**

**You're missing all the action underneath my table**

**I'm waiting for my turn**

**Waiting for my turn**

**Just waiting for my turn**

**Just waiting for my turn**

_No lo sabes porque estás muy ocupado leyendo etiquetas_

_Te estás perdiendo toda la acción debajo de mi mesa_

_Estoy esperando por mi turno_

_Esperando por mi turno_

_Sólo esperando por mi turno_

_Sólo esperando por mi turno_

¿Por qué nadie le prestó atención?... ¿Por qué nunca le preguntaron si aquella bestia había desaparecido?... ¿Por qué tenía que sentir todos los días ese ardor en el pecho que no le permitía respirar?

¿Por qué la dejaron sola?... Es que todos estaban ocupados leyendo etiquetas, peleándose entre sí. Alice, su propia hermana, no prestó atención a sus gritos de ayuda. Se excusaba ante los vecinos, aturdidos por sus gritos de dolor, diciendo que seguro eran pesadillas. No. ¿Por qué mentiste, Alice, hermana?

**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside**

**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me**

**Devil (or something like it) inside**

**Maybe theres a devil somewhere really deep inside me**

**Devil inside of me**

**Jealous angel deep inside me**

_Quizás hay un demonio (O algo parecido) dentro_

_Quizás hay un demonio (O algo parecido) dentro de mí_

_Demonio (o algo parecido) dentro_

_Demonio dentro de mí_

_Ángel celoso profundamente dentro de mí_

Es un angelito, un bebé, una cosita preciosa. Un gatito. Sí, claro, seguro, whatever. Patrañas. Mentiras. Todos sabían que esto ocurriría en algún momento. Todos sabían que el poder de Uriko despertaría otra vez algún día. TODOS SABÍAN QUE YO DESPERTARÍA. ¿Por qué no me escucharon?...

Es que hay un demoño, profundo, dentro de mí…

**Time to make it burn**

**This is how I burn**

_**Tiempo de hacerlo arder**_

_**Así es como yo ardo**_

Aprenderán. Entenderán. Comprenderán. Sabrán que debieron cuidarme en su debido momento, en el preciso instante. No ahora. No se arrepientan. Hermana, todo mi cuarto se quema. Hermana¿por qué lloras ahora?... ¿por qué no lloraste en mis noches de agonía?

¿Por qué?

Mitsuko… ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

Yugo, novio de mi hermana… ¿Cuándo te importé yo realmente?... Los odio a todos y a cada uno de ustedes. Los odio por haberme dejado sola.

Aprenderán. Entenderán. Comprenderán. Sabrán que ASÍ ES COMO YO ARDO.

**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside**

**Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me**

**Devil (or something like it) inside**

**Maybe theres a devil somewhere really deep inside me**

**Devil inside of me**

**Jealous angel deep inside me**

* * *

¿UN SOLO FIC DE BLOODY EN ESPAÑOL? Qué decepción, quéeee decepción.

Bueno, qué se yo, se me ocurrió revivir a la bestia del Bloody Roar (el primero).

Ojalá les haya gustado, enjoy it!

Besos, besos, besos!

_Uriko Nonomura_

_- Neko -_


End file.
